Far From Home: A Sailor Moon Story
by Dark Angel Setsuna
Summary: Back on the Moon Kingdom, Serenity had given Luna an amulet with magical powers to give to Sere on her 16th birthday. And Sere finds out that it has the power to travel through time and different worlds! And then she stumbles upon a charming soldier...
1. Part One

Serena hummed absently to herself, fingering the new charm around her neck, given to her by her black tabby cat, Luna. "Just maybe this charm will bring you a love life" She joked playfully with her while she cast her a haunting scowl. "Hush up, cat" She scolded stiffly, sick of her petty comments. "I'm not THAT boy crazy like most girls out there, sorry" She glowered at her. "Your mother mentioned that this charm may have magical powers, so be careful.." She gestured her hand at her to not worry about it, yet that didn't persuade her thoughts of her doing something utterly ridiculous and being swished into the depths of time like her mother had been. She played with it all night and day, until she accidentally fingered it open to reveal different lines of numbers. Luna was slumbering peacefully in her lap, and she didn't want to disturb her to ask of the necklace's hidden compartment, instead she started toying with the numbers, until she was taken in a warm, inevitable light, which seemed to jar her out of place, and send her mind spinning.  
  
The crisp, cool breeze fluttered her eyelashes open and she sat up, recollecting the odd dream of the light. Then she realized that it had not been a dream, for she was surrounded by wildflowers of many sorts. Instantly she shot up, dropping the sleeping cat out of her lap, who let out a terrified cry when she awoke to a place other than where she had dozed off. "Sere-chan! What HAVE you done?" She looked at her remorsefully. "I don't know, Luna, I just started playing with the numbers inside the jewel and.." That's it! Hadn't she used her brain before she would have understood just what she had done! Stopping her in mid-sentence, a young man came running and fell due to his slight limp on the left foot. "Hey, are you okay?" Serena asked, taken aback and thrilled at the same time. He looked at her piteously, His dark hair messed up and stuck to his face by his own blood. "Who are you?" He asked indecisively. "Um, my name is Serena Tsukino, guardian of the earth!" His expression was stunned and of disbelief. "Are you in need of help?" He looked down past her and grabbed his sword, thrusting it up to her chest. She looked down at the blade and irritably glared at him. "What? Are you planning on killing me?" She reached to push the blade away, and screeched in alarm. He figured he had unintentionally thrust too hard being the fool he was, until she looked at him in terror. His own blood was spilling down the silver blade. He faltered and released the sword, then fell into her arms. She caught him, but he easily overweighed her and she tumbled over with him. He whined painfully and flinched as she wiped his hair away from his golden eyes. "Tis Kageto, He is after me, you should go, if your seen with me lass, he'll kill you too" He muttered. Serena wasn't afraid of some stupid Kageto guy, she was a sailor senshi after all, what harm could he do? Sounds of strident thudding came a moment later, and the young soldier grimaced as in defeat or pain. A man strode up on a pure snowy horse, and looked blissfully to Serena, whom directly knew what he was up to. "Spare this man, you fiend, or face my wrath!" She conjured it all on her tongue, and clutched her locket on her chest, ready to fight for the poor soldier. "Spare Chiba?? Take them both away!" he ordered, and Serena found herself being drug along.  
  
She was thrown in the dungeon with the dark haired soldier. Inside were grimy walls, and rat holes. "This is nothing like the Holiday Inn.." She muttered as they slammed the gates, and secured the lock. The soldier took a seat up against the pole in the middle of the room and looked desolately toward the ground. "So, Mr. Soldier, what is your name?" He looked at her hatefully. "You are the lass who ruined my pride! Seems not a great idea to give out my name." She pursed her lips in detest at his attitude. "Come on! If you don't I'll give you a cutie nickname… such as Pooky!" He glowered at her before sighing in defeat. "My name is Darien Chiba, leader of the country of Ebina." Serena pondered the country name through her mind for a second before deciding that she has never heard of it before. "Is that anywhere near Tokyo?" He looked dumbfounded by her question. "Tokyo… ?" Serena was growing tired and restless, she only wanted to know exactly where she was, and not be trivia-ed like on a game show. "Tokyo! Japan!" She shouted. He only squinted at her, deciphering whether she was a loony or not. "You know what? Forget it!" she threw her arms up in defeat, sitting in place on the cold hard ground of the dungeon cell.  
  
She looked up to the burning torch, the fact that it was slowly fading only then entering her mind, warning her of the upcoming blackness. When the torch blows out she'll be alone with who knows what since Darien was sleeping. After a few minutes of dread, the torch flickered and blew out, and the sounds of footprints scampering across the floor could be heard. "Aahh!" Serena shrieked and flung herself to the soldier, thudding hard against his shoulder. She shivered, anticipating him of yelling at her, or breaking her hand, which gripped tightly to his dark pants. Instead he sighed heavily and wrapped her up in his arms, resting his chin on her head so they both could get some sleep. She snuggled up against his bare chest and fell quickly to her slumber..  



	2. Part Two

"Erg" Serena grumbled raucously when she realized that she couldn't pull herself from Darien's shielding grasp. Slowly she wiggled herself free from his arms and shook herself, falling over in the process, the furor waking the somnolent soldier. Serena fought to keep her flushed face clear of embarrassment, and to her luck two guards came down and pulled them both to their feet. "Kageto requests to see you." He muttered harshly, dragging them off.   
  
Serena screeched when all of Kageto's women pushed her around, finally tying a horrid looking cloak around her neck. "Look at that outfit.." One of them mumbled to another, flashing Serena a dirty look. They were all clothed in what Serena thought were vivid colors. Purple, pink, orange, all in a very properly sewn dress. Her own outfit was her middle school girl uniform, and muddy black shoes. Her hair was tousled and falling out of their normal meatballs. Oh how she wished to be home again in front of her fire with her mother doing her hair for her. "Where is Darien?" She asked the glowering man known as Kageto. "He's down there" He pointed to where Darien stood in a fighting area. He had no shirt, and only a frail sword to keep him company. Aways from him was a large stocky soldier with a giant sword, and tons of armor. One of Kageto's women pulled Serena back down to her seat. "He's fighting right now" Serena's heart sank. He hadn't a chance. "Yes, if he wins, you're free to go, if not, then you'll both lose your heads." Kageto laughed. Serena was about to throw up when a black animal leapt into her lap. "LUNA!" She howled, squeezing the cat tightly. "Ack! Sere-chan, I can't breathe!" The cat mewed in protest.  
  
They both watched attentively as the fight began. "He has no hope.." Luna murmured. Serena wasn't ready to die, not there, away from her mother, father, and brother. She had a life, friends, she wanted to go home. She held firmly to the charm around her neck, praying to God that somehow she survive this off the wall dream. Darien's moves were extravagant. The crowd booed when he thrust his sword straight through the enemy's back. Serena opened her eyes in incredulity. "No! That can't be!" Kageto roared in rage at the scene. Darien jumped on the horse the man was perched on, and rode off into the sunset. Serena watched weakly, knowing that she had no way out of her fate, she hugged her cat closer, feeling more homesick than ever.   
  
"Get that bastard!" She heard Kageto scream right next to her after a the minority of minutes of a elongated eternity in thought. "Serena!" Darien called, forcing her to open her eyes. Before she could react to his return he swiped her up in his arms by her diminutive waist and positioned her in front of him on the dark cream colored mare. They rode off into the sunset, never turning back to see Kageto or any of his minions, only a falling sun and rising moon,..  



	3. Part Three

Darien stopped his mare at what seemed to be a cave secreted by a waterfall. Inside he knelt and seemed to be praying. "What are you doing?" Serena asked him. "Praying that God delivers my enemies in my hands so I can destroy them myself." He answered solicitously. Serena flinched. That wasn't the answer that she was looking for. She wasn't so poignant about his praying though, after all, she got a great chance to take a decent look at him. He was what everyone would consider a dream guy. Dark hair, cut just above his ears, and luminous aqua blue eyes. He was tall and thin, yet muscular at the same time. His features were enough to make her mouth hang open like a silly schoolgirl in awe at the most popular football player. From her intake, Darien seemed to be awfully wise, and cunning. His Scottish accent seemed a bit romantic to her as well.  
  
As he finished his prayer, he turned to her gazing eyes that were taking him in thoroughly. He grinned and chuckled a small laugh when she glanced back towards the ground, her face growing as red as the blood on her sleeve. "So, lass, where do you come from?" He asked. She opened her mouth to tell him about the jewel and home but stopped herself. There was no way this clever of a guy was going to believe some nonsense such as that. "I traveled… with a group of people!" Her tone lightened and so did she at her apparently bright answer. He looked at her suspiciously and stood barely an inch away, Serena could feel his warm breath against her skin and she wanted to lean into him, but he stopped her by fingering the jewel around her neck. "Did you… steal this?" Serena looked taken aback by the thought of her stealing, but she nodded in agreement, somehow knowing that the smart thing to do was agree with him. He unclasped the chain and put the necklace in his pocket. "Wait!" Serena started to argue, but he put his hand to her lips. "Shh, my lady. I'll hold it for you" She felt suddenly homesick, enough to start crying. He looked concerned at her sudden outburst, but nevertheless, held her in his arms until she ceased her sobbing. Finally she laid down to get her rest. Soon enough, Darien was sound asleep. "Sere-chan, what are we going to do to get home now?" Luna asked, but Serena shook her head for an answer. Luna sighed.  
  
When Serena woke up, Darien was gone. She gasped, had he left her out here by herself to survive? That was no way possible for the little girl that she was at times. And he had her only way home! Her panicking got worse, until she noticed his mare munching gleefully on a blade of grass. Surely he wouldn't leave his horse. He came wandering back with some fish and berries in hand. "Here, Tis your breakfast, my lady" He said, handing her a fish and a handful of juicy red berries. She handed the fish over to Luna who ate the delicacy with gratification while Serena chewed down the berries in which she took an instant liking to. They ate in silence.  
  
After their breakfast, Darien insisted they get a move on and head for his homeland in Scotland. He hoisted Serena on his horse in front of him, allowing the midnight colored cat to sit in-between them. "So, why were you at Kageto's for?" Serena asked, a little obliged to diminish the silence. "He had me under capture after he killed my father and almost all of my kingdom" It appeared to Serena that all of his news was bad, and never good. "Kageto hates me because I took the heart of his little sister, Faith." Darien seemed to stifle down a whine at the mention of the name. "I killed her, Serena.."  
***************** ********************  
Yay! Chapter three done! I'm so tired and have exams here soon! So.. I suggest all you very cool readers start reviewing or I won't do chapter 4! Got it? Good! ^.^* 


	4. Part Four

"I'm so sorry.…" Serena stifled out, despite her abrupt loss of voice. Darien seemed to shift behind her, and she thought she heard Luna, who was in between them, start to purr. Everything was hushed for a very long time, Serena was starting to feel unnerving. Out of nowhere Darien stopped the horse, and strained to hear. "What is it?" Serena asked, but he only shushed her, and leapt down, waking the slumbering cat. He walked a little ways to the bushes and was attacked by a tall and well-built man. They were thrown to the ground due to the force of impact, and swayed around, each trying to grasp each other. Serena wailed and jumped down from the horse. She couldn't think of a way to save the soldier, so she started to pull the attacker's hair as hard as she could. "Ach! Darien please get your lass off of me!" He howled and Serena swore she heard subdued giggling coming from both men wrapped up below her. She jumped back as they sat up, laughing until tears streamed down their face.  
  
"I'm sorry, lass, but see, this is my best friend, Sir Andrew" Darien clarified after noting Serena's less than happy expression at the exhibit in front of her. Andrew stood up, soaring over her, and smiled, hugging her. "Aye, lass" When he let go and grinned, Serena took in all she could from him. Dusty blonde hair, and sparking eyes, Serena trembled, this was getting to be a fairy tale of some sort.   
  
Andrew fetched his horse out from the bushes and rode along with them for the rest of the way back to Ebina in Scotland. He insisted on the lady riding with him, and Serena didn't dispute. After a few hours of riding, and Serena slowly drifting off to slumber and being woken up again, Darien let out a gasp of some sort. In front of them was a vast dark castle and many a houses. "Where are we?" Serena asked blearily. "Home…" Darien replied, delight showing through his mask of severity.  
  
He rushed through the open gates, and looked around in consternation. Everything was vacant. The modest houses were only partway habitable and the area looked forsaken. "After six years… I should only have predicted this" Darien murmured, his smile sagging into a frown. As he turned to walk out, few people started budding from under the wreckage, seemingly what Serena read in her history books as the 'peasants' "Lord Darien, is it you?" One middle aged lady came over and took his face in her hand, looking at him skeptically. "Aye, Karena" He spoke softly to her. As his words filled the area, many more came up. Men, women, and children all, crowding around him, welcoming him back, hugging him. Serena noticed that there were only four men, and six women. It's as if this diminutive kingdom had suffered from something, but what?  
  
One lady slapped Andrew on his shoulder as she seen tiny Serena standing next to him. "Gone and hooked ye another maiden, now have ye?" She cackled, but Darien snatched Serena into his arms, astounding her, and everyone else around them. "Nay, this lady is mine."  
  
******************** ****************  
Author's Scribbles  
Sorry that took so long! I just got out of school and I had exams and other stuff haunting me. * So, part 5 MIGHT be out soon. Imma workin on a new story. ^_^ 


End file.
